


Weakened, but Standing

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, My summaries fucking suck I’m so sorry, a gift fic for the lovely Jasperlion and indumasname on tumblr!, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: A voice. Something he’d always taken for granted… stolen from him in the blink of an eye.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Weakened, but Standing

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the lovely Jasperlion and indumasname on tumblr! Based heavily on one of their AU’s that I very much enjoy! I hope this isn’t as shitty as I think it is!

For years, he’d grown up taking advantage of the things he had. 

A voice, the free will to do what he wanted, and people that loved him. 

Not once, not even in his wildest dreams, had he expected the person who’d loved him the most to take it all away from him in the blink of an eye. 

Possessed by an ancient god who was once worthy of worship, now fallen into the pits of degeneration. His wife had taken up his sword and stabbed him. He can’t remember the last words he’d spoken to her as he lost sight of the world. 

And now, here he stands, robbed of the ability to speak, of the ability to do the things he once could, and to protect those he had left. 

He is no longer the protector, he’s the protected. It stings, it stings him so deeply that it surpasses the pain of the jagged scar on his throat, the scar that had robbed him of his speech. 

He can no longer enjoy the simple pleasures of drinking a glass of tea or eating dinner with friends. 

His pride is scarred, and his wife- though no longer possessed by a god long dead- still has flashes of the benevolent deity that had caused her to stab the one she loved. 

He can’t blame her, he knows, and he won’t. It isn’t fair to both her and himself. 

So here they stand, weakened, but standing, standing tall as rulers of a nation at long last united as one. It’s hard, but there’s nothing left to do but move forward. 

… and so they did.


End file.
